Non Stop Pop FM
Non Stop Pop 'FM '(100.7 FM) Es una radio de música Techno, Adulto Contemporáneo, R&B, Dance y Pop (80's/90's/2000's) que aparece en Grand Theft Auto V. Su DJ es la modelo Britanica Cara Delevingne. Canciones *Corona - The Rhythm of the Night (1993) *Modjo - Lady (Hear Me Tonight) (2000) *Britney Spears - Gimme More (2007) *Rihanna - Only Girl (in the World) (2010) *Stardust - Music Sounds Better with You (1998) *Jane Child - Don't Wanna Fall in Love (1990) *Robyn (ft. Kleerup) - With Every Heartbeat (2007) *Kelly Rowland - Work (Freemasons remix) (2008) *Pet Shop Boys - West End Girls (1986) *All Saints - Pure Shores (2000) *Mis-Teeq - Scandalous (2003) *Amerie - 1 Thing (2005) *Fergie (ft. Ludacris) - Glamorous (2007) *Hall and Oates - Adult Education (1983) *N-Joi - Anthem (1990) *Wham! - Everything She Wants (1984) Exclusivo para las Versiones PS4, PC y Xbox One *Backstreet Boys - I Want It That Way (1999) * The Black Eyed Peas - Meet Me Halfway (2009) * Bobby Brown - On Our Own (1989) * Bronski Beat - Small Town Boy (1984) * Cassie - Me & U (2006) * Dirty Vegas - Days Go By (2001) * Dr. Robert & Kym Mazelle - Wait! (1989) *Gorillaz (feat. De La Soul) - Feel Good Inc. (2005) * INXS - New Sensation (1988) * Jamiroquai - Alright (1996) * Lady Gaga - Applause (2013) * Living In A Box - Living In A Box (1987) * Lorde - Tennis Court (2013) * M.I.A. - Bad Girls (2012) * M83 - Midnight City (2011) * Mike Posner - Cooler Than Me (Single Mix) (2010) * Moloko - The Time Is Now (2000) * Morcheeba - Tape Loop (1996) * Maroon 5 & Christina Aguilera - Moves Like Jagger (2011) * Naked Eyes - Promises, Promises (1983) * Real Life - Send Me An Angel (1983) * Robbie Williams & Kylie Minogue - Kids (2000) * Simply Red - Something Got Me Started (Steve Silk Hurley Mix) (1991) * Sly Fox - Let's Go All the Way (1985) * Sneaker Pimps - 6 Underground (1996) * Taylor Dayne - Tell It to My Heart (1987) Canciones Eliminadas * Jermaine Stewart - We Don't Have To Take Our Clothes Off (1986) * No Mercy - Missing (1996) * Crowded House - Distant sun (1993) * Cobra Starship ft. Sabi - You Make Me Feel... (2011) * Duran Duran - Serious (1990) * The Supermen Lovers ft. Mani Hoffman - Starlight (2001) * Enrique Iglesias & Pitbull - I Like It (2010) * Estelle ft. Kanye West - American Boy (2008) * Duncan Sheik - She Runs Away (1997) * Jamiroquai - Love Foolosophy (2002) * Michael Jackson - Dangerous (1991) * Kiki Dee - Star (1981) * Kevin Rudolf ft. Lil Wayne - Let It Rock (2008) * Neon Trees - Animal (2010) * The Blow Monkeys - Slaves No More (1989) * Kylie Minogue - 2 Hearts (2007) * Starship - Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now (1987) * Will.I.Am (Feat. Britney Spears) - Scream And Shout * Tears For Fears - Everybody Wants To Rule The World (1985) * Wilson Phillips - Hold On (1990) * Timbaland ft Keri Hilson & D.O.E. - The Way I Are (2007) * Seal - Future Love Paradise (1991) * Beyonce ft. Jay-Z - Deja Vu (2006) Curiosidades *Es la primera radio en toda la saga, que transmite música Pop. * Esta emisora se escuchan en la peluquería Bob Muiét, en los Ponsonbys y en el Vanilla Unicorn. *Es la emisora favorita de Tracey De Santa. *El logo de la radio es muy similar al logro de GTA IV, Rey del QUB³D y a el logo de MTV en los 80's. *Algunas de las canciones que se eliminaron en la versión de PS3 y Xbox 360. Sin embargo, en las versiones Next-gen aparecieron dichas canciones. en:Non Stop Pop FM de:Non Stop Pop FM Categoría:Radios de Grand Theft Auto V